Being Gentle
by PeacefulWarrior82
Summary: After Hinata returns home from "the Girls Get Together", Hiashi wishes to have a very serious talk with her. Follows episode 232. OneshotFeelGood.


This is a short story based on episode 232. I mainly am writing it because I think Hinata got straight robbed on all counts and wondering just how much Kishimoto is gonna dump on her. I made this to once and for all try to prove Hyuuga Hiashi is not a complete ass, though these days thats getting harder to prove, Haha!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

This story takes place after Girls-get-together when Hinata and Neji come home. After which Hiashi requests an audience with Hinata.

The two sat across from eachother in the same room where Hiashi handed the responsibility of leading the clan on the frontlines to Neji.

Hiashi took a breath as he looked up to his daughter.

"You want to know why, don't you?" Hiashi said. " Why I chose Neji and not you..."

" I understand Oto-sama. I'm not strong enough." Hinata said.

Hiashi looked sternly at Hinata. " Hinata...your skill is not an issue."

Hinata was slightly stunned.

" Hinata...you're very strong. I have no qualms about it. However..." Hiashi said. " there is one issue that can't be shaken."

Hinata listened in.

" Hinata you are far too kind and gentle."

Hinata lowered her eyes to the ground. She didn't say a word.

" You're strong and I know you have potential to become even stronger, and you are exceptionally bright. But you worry about others far more than you do yourself. If you are to lead, your character must be one that takes command. It is not necessarily a flaw to be gentle, but when you lead shinobi you must be ready to force your will. That is not an issue with Neji."

Hinata wasn't aware if this was an insult or not.

" Hinata, even to this day you allow your sister to beat you in sparring, despite your superior skill."

" She is very strong, I.." Hinata began.

"Hinata, I watch you spar whether you can see me or not, does it make sense that you can now hold your own with Neji but can't defeat Hanabi?" Hiashi said.

" No..it's.." Hinata drifted her eyes away.

I know why you do it Hinata. For a very long time now you have lived with low confidence." Hiashi said with a bit of hurt in his voice.".. I know how rough that has always been on you,and you are afraid of robbing your sister of hers by beating her. I think you just don't want to put her through that hell."

Hinata sat silently.

" And Uzumaki Naruto, you were ready to put yourself on the line protecting him even though you knew you would die against Pein."

" I..I'm not trying to be a martyr." Hinata said.

" But the fact remains you don't put yourself into account. You do realize if you would just beat your sister, you would be re-instated as heir."

" It..was never about being your heir." Hinata said.

Hiashi was silent. " Then what was it about? All the hard work you've put in, all the humilation you endured, what was it about if not to be the heir?"

" I jus-" Hinata stopped as she looked to her lower left side. " I just want acceptance."

Hiashi was stunned.

" I want to be worthy of being your daughter." Hinata said.

Hiashi was at a complete loss for words.

" I don't want to steal the heir-ship from Hanabi. It's just...not that important to me Oto-sama, please forgive me." Hinata bowed.

" Hinata...do you really believe that?" Hiashi asked. " You think you are not worthy of being my daughter?"

" I want..I do want you to be proud of me." Hinata said. Her eyes drifted downward, she must have seemed so pathetic in her father's eyes. 16 years old and still wanting her daddy to be proud of her, how childish.

Hiashi's mouth hung slightly ajar, he then stood up. He calmly walked over to his eldest daughter and sat right in front of her. Which was extremely unformal, that's why Hinata was so suprised. Her father normally would never behave in such a manner.

" Hinata...I understand we don't talk much and perhaps that is mostly my fault. But as this war approaches, I need to tell you this because there is a chance I may not make it back afterwards."

Hinata was shocked. Not her father, her father was going to live forever in her mind, he was far too strong to die.

"And..just in case, I need you to absolutely know this. Because you have to." Hiashi took a slight breath putting his hand on Hinata's shoulder" I have **always **been proud of you." You have always been the perfect daughter to me." he said.

Hinata was so taken back by her father's words she was about to hit the roof. "Me?..no I'm..I.." Hinata found herself stumbling through her words, she almost didn't believe her father. She continued to listen looking at her father intently.

" You've always been kind , respectful, loyal and dedicated. Even when I gave you the impression that I didn't care about you, you never grew to resent or hate me." Hiashi said.

" I've always been hard on you, I know, and believe me when I say it tore me up inside, you were far too good of a daughter to deseve such treatment. But I've always expected you to be the one to hold this clan together, so I had to be the hardest on you above anyone."

" I..I understand" Hinata said fighting back the emotion of what her father just said.

" And I want you to know, I **never **stopped loving you." Hiashi said.

Hinata's eyes began to quiver slightly.

"No parent can simply **stop **loving their child." The Hyuuga leader said.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

" You're a living memory of your mother. But even she realized there was a time for being gentle and a time for tenacity. As kind-hearted as she was, she managed to command respect when needed. "

A single tear came down Hinata's cheek. " I..I see."

" You are just so much like her. That I have always been most proud of."

"Oto-sama..." Hinata asked. A few more tears rolling down her cheek." Do...you think Okaa-san..would be proud of me..today that is?" Hinata asked.

" I know she is, but if she were here she would lecture you about letting go of gentleness in time of war."

" and Oto-sama, is..." Hinata was becoming emotional. " is that how you really feel toward me?"

" Hinata, I would never lie to you." Hiashi said.

Hinata and her father embraced into a hug. Some more tears roling down Hinata's right cheek " Oto-sama, I won't let anyone kill you in this war, I promise."

Hiashi smiled.

" Hinata...about Neji.." Hiashi said.

" It's ok Oto-sama."

Hinata suddenly felt light, as though a weight she had been carrying for years had been lifted. That night was one of the best night's sleep she ever had.

**The Next Morning...**

" Hinata-sama, you are of the main branch, you should be the one to lead..." Neji began as he got into fighting stance.

" Neji-Niisan, this war is to protect Naruto-kun, right now there is no Main house or branch family! If we are going to have a chance at winning you are the better person for the job!" following stance with a new found determination in her eyes.

"Hai." Neji said almost intimidated by the new found base in Hinata's voice.

They then charged eachother.

-END-

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

A/N ok, see? I don't think there can be any hole found in this one shot, at least I hope not. I think Hinata would at least feel better if her father would just have a simple freaking 10 minute talk with her. I figured after Hinata's raw deal in episode 232, Hinata fans would enjoy this. Please Read and Review.


End file.
